Finding Our Way
by ForeverAndEver783
Summary: Scott, Stiles and Lydia have gone through more than your average teenager in high school. During their senior year, they realize that they will always have each other no matter what. Together, they will find their way.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. All characters are based from the show _ Teen Wolf_, produced by _MTV_.

The evening sun was reflecting off the surface of the calm lake water. It was as if there were a million little stars all over the surface of the water. Scott and Lydia sat along the shore. Scott stretched his legs out in front of him, looking out over the water.

"Here, I found this in the Jeep," Stiles said as he walked back over and handed the blanket to Lydia who was sitting on the other side of Scott. "It's not very big though… kind of only good for one person."

Lydia looked up at Stiles and gently took the blanket from him. She smiled at him, "Thanks." Looking down in her lap she spread it over her legs. Stiles plopped himself down on the other side of Lydia, so Lydia was in the middle of the two boys.

Stiles let out a long sign, placing his hands behind him to prop himself up. "I don't feel like this is our last year. I mean, we've been though more than most people go though in one life time. This place, our home, seems to attract one crazy and destructive supernatural being after another. It feels like maybe we missed something. You know?" Scott looked at Stiles and nodded, "We've lost so much here. In a way, we've been robbed of our youth. Part of me just wants to leave this place and never come back. But there is this pull. No matter where we go, there will always be this pull back to here. Back to where it began."

Lydia had been staring out over the water, listening to them talk. No matter how horrible or crazy Beacon Hills was, it would always be their home. It was where she grew up, where she met Scott and where she met Alison. It was where she met Stiles. She smiled to herself as she looked out at the water. She found a group friends whom she thought she would never have. They accepted her for who she was, not what she decided to show people. She was far from your average teenage girl, but they made her feel normal. They made her feel sane. They made her feel loved.

Pulling her eyes away from the water, she turned to look at Scott. "I don't think we've been robbed," she said, her voice strong and affirmative. Both Stiles and Scott looked at her with surprised expressions. "Yes, we've been living these crazy lives for the past 6 years, but look at where it has got us. We've changed - all of us. I think for the better. We've grown and become stronger. We've experienced love." she said and Stiles looked right at her. He smiled to himself and then turned away. Turning towards Scott, Lydia said, "And we've experienced loss." Scott turned to look out over the water and Stiles looked down into his hands. Lydia continued, "If Allison was still here I think she would agree with me. We've taken every experience and used it to improve ourselves and each other. And for that, I wouldn't change a thing."

"You're right." Scott said with a sigh. He's been fortunate to have experienced love not only once, but twice in his life so far, with Allison and with Kira. Allison and Kira were such different people, but similar in so many ways. Then there is Stiles and Lydia. He couldn't picture his life without them. They've been in his life for as long as he can remember. They were family to him.

Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked his messages. "It's my mom. She's asking if I'm coming home for dinner." Scott put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his jacket. He turned to face Stiles and Lydia, "You guys can come over if you want, my mom is making a good old McCall family dinner."

"Nah, it's alright," Stiles said and checked his phone. "I think I'm going to head over to the station and see if my dad needs anything. Want a ride home, Lydia?"

"That would be great." she said, smiling at Stiles.

Scott got up and rubbed the sand off his pants. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Scott." said Stiles still sitting on the sand. Lydia looked over and smiled at Scott as he walked towards his dirt bike.

Stiles turned to watch Lydia, who was looking up at the sky. "You okay?" Stiles asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah." she laughed a little to herself. She closed her eyes, but her head was still facing towards the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if all this was meant to be or something, you know? Maybe it all happened for a reason." She looked over at Stiles, who was staring right at her. "I think it has." he said.

Both of them got up and started walking back to the Jeep. As they were waking, Lydia slid her hand into Stiles' hand, bumping into his side. Stiles smiled to himself and turned to kiss Lydia on her head.

The sun was just starting to set over the surface of the water. As they pulled away in the Jeep, Lydia noticed something by the edge of the water. There was a faint silhouette of a young woman staring out over the water.

"Hey, did you see that?" asked Lydia and they turn onto the road.

Stiles braked and quickly looked over past Lydia towards the water, "No, what did you see?"

Lydia smiled to herself. She knows exactly what she just saw. "Nothing. Must be fog" she said and squeezed Stiles' hand. Stiles looked again at the edge of the water. That's weird, he thought. There was no fog. He squeezed Lydia's hand back. Just before he turned away, he saw it too.

Allison, turned to watch Stiles and Lydia drive off down the road. They will be alright without me, she thought. Slowly, she turned her head back towards the water. She forgot how beautiful the sunset was.

Everything was alright now. Everything will be all right. As the sun dipped under the horizon, her faint silhouette vanished.


End file.
